


People Are Like Waves [Link to AFF]

by Kfanfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abstract, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, EXO - Freeform, Fanfiction, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Huang Zitao | Tao, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, People Are Like Waves, Promo for AFF story, Psychological Drama, Slice of Life, This is only a link to the full story on AFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfanfics/pseuds/Kfanfics
Summary: Tao’s life has been a cruel and constant cycle. As people drift in and out, love crushes his tired heart, and happiness starts to seem like a figment of his imagination. Yet he still continues on in hopes that the recurring storm surrounding his life finally clears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I'm linking this story because it's one I'm really proud of and wish to see it grow. It's a co-authored Taoris fic on AFF that's heavy on the angst but has many other elements to the story that adds other levels of depth. It does have a lot of triggers surrounding it so this story is not one for sensitive readers, but to those who do read it I'm hoping you'd enjoy it as much as we did writing it.^-^

<http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1190736/people-are-like-waves-angst-kpop-exo-fanfiction-taoris-zitao-yifan>

 

This link will take you to the foreward of the story on AFF. To fully read the story an AFF account is required, as the story is marked Mature, and contains Trigger Warnings


End file.
